Sensational Sorting
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter is arriving at Hogwarts. One-Shot with no plans to continue. Hope you enjoy.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Marvel**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry Potter ignored the stares as he and his wife escorted their daughter to the Hogwarts Express for her first year. While he still didn't appreciate them, he'd long since grown used to them.

I was the fact that people were staring more at his wife and daughter that irked him.

Of course that was to be expected, considering how well known his wife was in the muggle world

That's what happened when you married a hero with a very public identity.

Of course once they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ the stares were for a much different reason.

He doubted the people recognized him. He'd changed drastically from the seventeen year old that defeated Voldemort. Healthy eating and a workout regime his wife insisted on (which included muggle fighting, just in case he lost his wand) had done that. In fact the only people that may recognize him where his friends and Teddy. But Teddy was apparently already on the train, or at least Harry didn't see him or his grandmother. Nor did he see Victorie Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley's eldest daughter. And all of his other friend's children weren't due to start Hogwarts for another year or two.

Yet his wife and daughter would be hard to miss. They both stuck out, especially in the magical world where they, and other heroes, were virtually unknown.

Still, Harry had gotten used to the stares.

Kneeling down, he and his wife reassured their daughter and gave her their goodbyes.

His wife couldn't help but cry as he hugged their daughter for what would be the last time until Christmas break.

Then, holding his wife close, they waved with the other parents as the train pulled away to Hogwarts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School sat at the staff table, eagerly awaiting the incoming first years.

He and Hagrid, the only staff present that had met Harry's wife and daughter (besides Headmistress McGonagall, who had refused to join in on their wager), had a bet on the reaction of the rest of the staff and the student's reactions to his daughter, specifically the fact that she WAS his daughter.

Neville had his money on stunned silence. Hagrid had his on constant whispers.

Soon it came time for the sorting however, and Aurora Sinestra, Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmistress, began leading the first years in.

Whispers and pointing began the moment Harry's daughter was seen. She was easy to spot, being taller than her classmates.

Finally, Aurora called her name, "Lily Potter!"

The Great Hall of Hogwarts fell quiet when the muscular, green skinned eleven year old stepped forward.

With a slight smirk, Neville leaned over to Hagrid, holding out his hand. With a smile, the half-giant slipped five galleons to the professor. Moments later, the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville smiled as he clapped as Lily ran to Gryffindor table and sat beside Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley, who had both appeared to be saving a spot for their friend.

He'd write Harry and Jennifer that evening to tell them what house their daughter was in.

And to describe to him the continued silence in the Great Hall, as student's continued to stare at the young girl.

Neville couldn't remember the Great Hall ever being so quiet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Hope you enjoy my one-shot gift to you all. If you didn't catch on to the clues I dropped, Harry's wife, Lily's mother, is Jennifer Walter, the Sensational/Savage She-Hulk. I wrote this because I love the idea of a Harry/She-Hulk story, yet despite numerous attempts to begin a story, I have yet to come up with anything.**

**So I guess this is just my way of getting the idea out there.**

**Anyway, Please Review, Check Out the Challenges in My Forums, and the Stories I have Up for Adoption under the Tittle: ****_Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
